I had a Brother
by SanityLeaving
Summary: What happens when a girl finds herself on a mysterious island with an even more mysterious figure, and she keeps getting weird flashbacks? Read on to find out!
1. Intro

"Whoah!" Sarah Connwells appeared in a busrt of light and sound, landing on her backside. She stood and rubbed the sore muscle as she looked around. "Dang it, where am I?" The brown-haired teen wondered aloud. The only answer to her calls was the scurrying of a nearby creature. Sarah looked around at her surroundings, to see several strange trees and chute parts.

_"How do I know those are chute parts? I must have banged my head… or something."_ She looked around again, this time more desperately. "Hello?" She called out, which she soon discovered was a very bad decision.

A shrill, heart-rending cry tore out from the mess of a city in front of Sarah, whose hazel eyes were nearly three times bigger than normal. Suddenly, three green spider-like creatures burst out from behind the girl and one struck in the back with its spinner. Sarah felt her whole body go numb and fell to the ground. Just before she was sure the spider would tear her limb from limb, she heard a loud _crack_ from her left. With her face in the dirt, she couldn't see, but it sounded like someone was fighting against the Visorak- and losing.

_"Again, with the knowing stuff! First I know about the chutes, now I know these freaky things names? Stop messing around brain and give me something I can work with!"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand that grabbed her own hand and with surprising strength dragged her quickly through the wreckage and straight off a cliff. She managed to turn her face a little to see the determined face of a boy about a year or two younger than her. Sarah let her neck relax and she saw the ground far beneath even after how long they had been falling.

_ "There's no way we'll survive this!" _She closed her eyes as the ground rushed up to meet them.

* * *

Whoah! I know, I know, I have way too many stories already that you're aching to see finished! But these stupid plot bunnies keep attacking my brain, forcing me to write the first chapter of a new story… than just leave. They just leave with their plots and leave me hanging! Darn those adorable little plot bunnies… Anyways, R&R and I don't own anything Bionicle! (Derrr) And sorry it's so short, the other chapters will (hopefully) be much longer, this is just an introduction.


	2. Images

What's this? Leveluplewa has stopped procrastinating and is finally updating a story? Blasphemy! Nay, 'tis true! Don't believe me? Me neither! But keep reading and we'll both be proven wrong!

**Disclaimer: Hey, hey, hey, hey, lady, lady, hey hey… let's go to space.**

* * *

Sarah walked along a path of light, images flashing on either side of her. Most of them were going too fast for her to recognize, but a few slowed as they passed her. A picture of a boy playing with a dog zoomed past, and another of the same boy's face on a "Child Missing" poster.

_Why does he look so familiar_? The images began to go faster, and she was only able to catch a glimpse of a comic book cover that the same boy was holding. _Bioride? What's that? _The pictures disappeared, and Sarah began to fall…

The girl woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that it was dark, and cold. She brushed her dark brown bangs out of her eyes and looked to what appeared to be the entrance to the cave she was currently in. There, looking out into the distance, sat a wolf. She slowly started to stand up, carefully trying not to make any noise. Her foot shifted in the dust, causing her to lose her balance and fall with a grunt. The wolf turned and walked up to her.

She looked at it fearfully, then relaxed when it put its chin on her knee. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's scared here." She stroked it's head and it gave a satisfied whimper before padding across to her side and lying down. For an instant, an image of the boy sitting on a woman's knee with tears in his eyes. The next moment, it was gone. Sarah sighed and continued petting the wolf. "Well, it seems we'll have to stay here a while, until I can figure out what the heck is going on." The wolf looked up at her and seemed to smile, and she gave a light laugh. "Ok, buddy, I think we can do this."

* * *

Sorry for it being so short! Writer's block still plagues my soul Leave a review if you would be so kind!


End file.
